


Stay in the House

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Carl Grimes, M/M, Spanking, Top Daryl Dixon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Carl leaves the house, and the protection of Alexandria’s walls, and nearly gets himself bitten it's up to Daryl to correct him. But what he discovers is definitely not what he's expecting.





	Stay in the House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own and make no money. This is for fun and enjoyment.

Daryl sighed as he put a bolt into the final Walker’s skull. He went around collecting the used bolts, wiping them off and stashing them away before shouldering his crossbow. He went to Carl and helped him to his feet. “I should bust your ass!” He said shortly. “The fucking hell you thinking? You could have gotten bit! Or worse!” He wasn't really mad, more scared for Carl than anything. 

“I had to help him Daryl.” Carl said getting to his feet with Daryl's help. He looked over to the other man. “His name is Siddiq. He needs our help.”

Daryl sighed and looked over at the guy as well. “You come with us, you stay where I tell you until we can decide what to do with you!” He said in a sharp tone. 

He took Carl and Siddiq back to Alexandria, locking Siddiq up in the cell then took Carl to his house. He took Carl to Carl's own bedroom and turned the teen to look at him. “Carl, as noble as your intentions were, you could have been killed out there!”

“I wasn't going to just let him die!” Carl argued. He just wasn't that way. There had already been way more death than there should have been.

“So you would much rather be bitten and die yourself?” Daryl asked. “Your father would kill me if he knew I’d let that happen.” He shook his head.

“I would do what I had to do.” Carl said gently. “There is already too much killing! Too much loss of life and for what? It needs to stop and if I'm the only one willing to try to make it stop, then so be it. I could not leave him out there to die Daryl.”

Daryl sighed. “I understand what you're saying but your dad still put me in charge while he's gone so I'm going to have to punish you.” 

“The hell are you talking about?” Carl asked backing up some. “Punish me? I'm not some little kid.”

“You disobeyed the rules.” Daryl said gently. “Rules Carl, are what helps keep us alive. I am sorry, but I'm going to ask you to come lay across my lap and I'm going to give you your punishment.”

Carl arched a brow, he watched as Daryl walked over to the bed and set down. “You can't honestly expect me to do this.” He said frowning.

“You're going to or I'll pull you over my lap and make you take it. AND I'll tell your dad everything that happened between you and Negan at the Sanctuary.” Daryl told him with a stern look. “And I'm fairly certain you don't want that do you.”

Carl's breath caught in his throat. Daryl knew about that? He swallowed hard then shook his head. “No.” He admitted then he sighed and moved over to Daryl.

Daryl patted his lap. “Pants down and lay across my lap.” He said in a gentle voice. “If you stay still, and don't move, it'll go quickly.” 

Carl sighed and pulled his pants and underwear down then laid across Daryl's lap. He was definitely telling his dad about this. Daryl wouldn't get away with this. 

Daryl bit his lip as he looked over Carl's ass. It was what his father would have called the perfect fuckable ass. He raised his hand and brought it down onto Carl's ass sharply.

Carl gasped and let out a surprised squeak. He squirmed a bit and tried to cover his bottom only to have Daryl grab his wrists and hold them over his head, and another smack to his ass made him whimper.

Soon, Daryl was landing several sharp blows to each of Carl's ass cheeks. It was only the feeling of the twitch against his leg that told Daryl something was off. He smirked a bit and after another smack, heard Carl's soft whimpering moan.

“Oh?” Daryl asked smirking as he rubbed along Carl's ass. “Did that… Carl Grimes you honestly can not be getting aroused by this!” He said with a dark chuckle.

But Carl was getting aroused. Very much so he was getting aroused. He licked his lips and bit down on his lower lip before shaking his head. Another smack made him gasp and let out a moan. 

“You just lied to me!” Daryl said sharply and smacked Carl's ass again. He chuckled and gently caressed Carl's ass. “Tell me the truth Carl. Does being spanked arouse you? Did you let Negan do it to you?”

Carl nodded at the first question but shook his head at the last question. Hell no he hadn't let Negan spank him. Though the maniac had threatened it. 

“Mmm, I see.” Daryl said gently and smacked Carl's ass once more just to hear him moan. “I feel you getting hard Carl.” He said and Carl merely nodded.

“You like what I'm doing to you, don't you?” Daryl asked as he slowly rubbed his hand along Carl's ass, smacking it occasionally still, just to hear the teen moan. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Carl said with a whine in his voice as he pressed his hips down against Daryl's leg, needing to feel the friction against his hard cock.

Daryl chuckled darkly as he raised his hand and swatted Carl's ass again. “Hmmm. You have what my father would have called the perfectly fuckable ass Carl.”

Carl shuddered at Daryl's words. This was turning him on, so much faster than what his own hand would do. Sure, Carl had masturbated a few times but this was so much better. “Daryl…”

Daryl slid his hand down between Carl's legs and rubbed him lightly before bringing his hand back up to smack Carl's ass again making the teen whine.

“Daryl… hmm.” Carl couldn't help the whining moan that slipped out of his mouth. “Y-you know what dad would… hmm… would do if he knew.”

Daryl smirked and leaned down some, repositioning Carl so he could whisper into his ear. “What daddy don't know won't hurt him.” He said before delivering another smack to Carl's ass. 

Carl whined from the spanking he was receiving. It hurt to a point, stung more than hurt; damn it felt so good. And the same hand that brought those stings would gently and carefully rub and massage the pain away each time. 

Soon Daryl stopped, leaned in and kissed at Carl's ear before whispering to him. “I want to fuck you.”

Carl bit down in his lower lip and moved his head to look at Daryl. Ultimately, he knew if he didn't agree, Daryl could and likely would, go to his dad about everything. He swallowed hard. “I don't know Daryl.”

“I would be gentle with you.” Daryl assured him as he slipped his hand around to Carl's front and started rubbing him lightly.

Carl wet his lips and let out a small hum of pleasure. It did feel really good. “You really shouldn't.” Carl said quietly though his body was quickly and easily responding to Daryl's touch.

“I can tell your dad all about the woods, all about Negan and the Sanctuary…” Daryl whispered. “I'm sure he'd be interested to know that you let Negan touch you.”

“You can't tell him that!” Carl said quickly. “This is blackmail!”

Daryl chuckled. “It may be, but I can tell him and I will tell him. Unless you lay down and let me fuck you.”

“I'll tell him you raped me!” Carl said quickly.

“Not rape when you want it Carl.” Daryl protested. “And by the looks of your body, you most definitely want it.”

Carl looked down at his hardened cock, he knew what Daryl said was true. He did kinda want it. He was just scared to do it. “Promise you'll be gentle?” 

“Of course I will be.” Daryl said nodding. “I wouldn't ever do anything that would actually hurt you. I really like you Carl.”

Carl was silent then nodded wordlessly. He knew he'd just given his consent to let Daryl have his way with him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm himself, he was nervous. 

Daryl repositioned them so that Carl was laying on his back. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Carl's lips while his hands ran lightly along Carl's inner legs. “I've wanted to do this with you for a long while Carl. I just wouldn't let myself do it.” 

Carl nodded again, biting down on his lower lip as Daryl's hands slowly inched up to his groin. The touch was light and it seemed to spark some sort of ignition switch inside him. 

Without a word Daryl ducked his head and pressed his lips lightly against Carl's dick, making the teen boy shudder.

Carl wet his lips but remained silent as Daryl kissed his most private place. His breathing was starting to elevate. 

Daryl slowly opened his mouth, slipping his lips around Carl's cock and started making sucking motions, licking around the head of the teen's dick.

Carl's lips parted slightly and he let out soft sounds. “That feels good.” He said in barely more than a whisper. “Is it supposed to?”

Daryl didn't reply but took more of Carl's length into his mouth. He was slow and gentle, taking his time and letting Carl feel everything he was giving him.

Carl let out a soft moan. It was feeling so good. And he was wanting more. Should he be? He swallowed hard then let out another soft moan. “D-Daryl. Hmm.”

It didn't take long before Daryl had Carl ready, though he was gentle with him and took his time. He wanted this moment to be special for Carl. 

As soon as he was sure Carl was ready, Daryl pulled out some lubricant that he had stashed on him. He applied a generous amount on his cock then worked some into Carl's ass. 

Carl bit his lip. “Is it going to hurt?” He asked quietly.

“Only a little for only a bit.” Daryl assured him before lining up and carefully pressing just the tip of his cock head into Carl.

Carl winced but didn't resist. He watched Daryl's face then looked down as Daryl continued pressing into him. Watching as Daryl's cock slowly disappeared into his body. It did sting, it hurt a little like Daryl had said but it wasn't unbearable.

Once Daryl was in as far as he dared to go, he looked down at Carl and smiled. “Now,” he said gruffly. “Move your hips, slowly. Not too fast.”

Carl did as told and the sensation sent shocks of pleasure through his body that made him gasp and let out soft moans. “F-Feels good.”

“It's supposed to.” Daryl assured him as he slowly started to move his own hips. Pulling out of Carl slowly before pressing back in.

Soon, they had managed a decent pace and Carl was moaning loudly with each thrust of Daryl's hips. “More.” Carl whispered. “Please.”

And Daryl gave him more. Thrusting deep into Carl's ass as he did so. Pausing only occasionally to add a little more lubricant. “I'm going to cum soon Carl.” He whispered into the teen's ear. “You have a choice. In, or out?”

“In.” Carl whispered without thinking. “Please Daryl. I need to feel you! All of you!” He could feel something happening with his own body but wasn't sure just what it was until Daryl hit something inside him and his eyes widen from the sudden shock. He let out a moan and glanced down between them as a creamy white fluid was expelled from his body. “W-wh-what?”

Daryl chuckled then thrust in to Carl almost roughly before he grunted and came inside Carl's ass. He carefully pulled out and leaned in kissing Carl gently. “You just had an orgasm baby.” He said gently. “It's perfectly normal. Here, let me clean you up.” He pulled away and moved between Carl's legs and started licking and sucking at the teen's cock and balls, then along his waist before pulling back. “You gonna stay in the house from now on?”

Carl panted a little. Having sex was kind of tiring but it had felt so good. He smirked. “If that's my punishment for leaving the house, I'm sure it'll happen again.”

Daryl looked dumbfounded for a moment then chuckled and kissed Carl gently. “You little shit!” He said playfully. “This stays between us, okay?”

Carl nodded, kissing Daryl back gently. “Our secret. Love ya Daryl.”

“Love ya too kid!” Daryl said smiling as he stood to get dressed. He knew things were going to be different between he and Carl now. But it would be a good different. And he liked that. 

Carl winced a bit as he too stood to get dressed. He looked up as he buckled his jeans. “Dad's home!” 

Daryl smiled and kissed Carl's head. Now both fully dressed, he led Carl out to the living room where Rick was being hugged and greeted by Michonne. 

Rick looked over at Daryl and Carl. “How were things?”

Daryl smiled and ruffled Carl's hair. “Good.” He said gently. “He was very well behaved.”

Rick smiled. “Good!” He said gently and ruffled Carl's hair. “I may have to have you keep an eye on him more often.”

“Any time Rick!” Daryl said with a smirk as they walked out of the house together. “Any time!”


End file.
